Starlight
by THEwereWING11
Summary: Starlight Shine was an alicorn. She didn't know why, but she knew it was a blessing. Few were given the right to be in her place. It felt like nothing could possibly go wrong. (I was challenged to write a meaningful and powerful Mary-Sue story, and I feel the outcome was unlike any MLP story I've ever seen before. I hope you like it.)


**_A/N: I know what you're all going to say. 'Blah blah mary sue blah blah.' Well, this story is more than it seems. Please read the entire story before judging too harshly. It's more than it seems. Please enlist. Thank._**

 ** _Starlight Shine was an alicorn. She didn't know why, but she knew it was a blessing. Few were given the right to be in her place. Even fewer were siblings to the royal sisters themselves. She was quite younger than Luna. About 300 years younger. Time had been kind to her and the sisters though. They never seemed to grow weary with age. Their skin never faded, and neither did their manes. Their hooves were well kept and were plated with fine metals and gems. And lastly, their crowns. Starlight would never forget her crown. It was very precious to her._**

 ** _It felt like nothing could possibly go wrong._**

 ** _Starlight Shine woke up and spread her wings. The joints in them made a gentle crackling sound, causing her to let out a sort of relaxed moan. Next she did the same with her back, stretching out and letting it crack, a small moan of bliss escaping her lips. She stepped out onto the balcony of her castle. It was a fine day out, and her guards were being very kind. Her house maid entered, carrying a tray with daisy toast and tea on it in her magic aura, setting it out on a small side-table for Starlight. The tea was raspberry flavoured._**

 ** _The door guard let the house maid out and then closed the door behind her. He turned to Starlight and eyed her over very carefully._**

 ** _"Is something the matter, Saddle Strap?" She watched him carefully as he approached her side._**

 ** _"Not really, ma'am. I just... You look very lovely today." He smiled at her nervously, carefully removing his helmet and setting it down on the ground._**

 ** _"Thank you Saddle. You're always so kind to me."_**

 ** _"Anything for you, my queen." He had red on his cheeks. He was blushing. It was... Kind of adorable, to be honest._**

 ** _Starlight began carefully, slowly moving towards Saddle Strap. "Anything for your queen? But I'm just a princess, dear."_**

 ** _Saddle Strap's eyes widened as he realised what he'd said. "Oh, I-I meant princess... I'm so sorry! Please forgive-"_**

 ** _She brushed against his side as she walked by him. Trotting around him to his other side, she gently placed her lips upon his cheek and kissed very lightly. "You're perfectly fine, dear."_**

 ** _The guard pony's expression was overcome with shock. He'd been kissed by a princess. He slowly turned his head to face her. "P-princess..."_**

 ** _She grinned and kissed him again, this time on the lips. She held it there, like a moment suspended in space until he kissed back. There was no denying she'd been interested in this guard for a long while, and it was no secret that his interest for her was just as strong, if not stronger._**

 ** _She released him and trotted away, giggling, leaving Saddle Strap in a melted state. She slipped through the door and down the hall, kindly greeting her guards and cleaners as she went along. They all waved back at her._**

 ** _Starlight then proceeded making her way to the courtyard. The garden was beautiful this time of year. Everything was absolutely perfect._**

 ** _Starlight Shine was an alicorn. Starlight Shine woke up the next morning and spread her wings once again. The joints made a gentle crackling sound, causing her to let out a sort of relaxed moan. She did the same with her back, stretching out and letting it crack, a small moan of bliss escaping her lips. She stepped out onto the balcony of her castle. It was a fine day out, and her guards were being very kind. Her house maid entered, carrying a tray with daisy toast and tea on it in her magic aura, setting it out on a small side-table for Starlight. The tea was blueberry flavoured._**

 ** _The door guard let the house maid out and then closed the door behind her. He turned to Starlight and eyed her over very carefully._**

 ** _"Is something wrong, Saddle Strap?" She watched him carefully as he approached her side._**

 ** _"Not really, ma'am. I just... You look quite lovely today." He smiled nervously, removing his helmet and setting it down on the table._**

 ** _"Thank you Saddle. You're always so kind to me."_**

 ** _"Anything for you, my queen." He had red on his cheeks. He was blushing. It was... Kind of adorable, to be honest._**

 ** _Starlight began carefully, slowly moving towards Saddle Strap. "Anything for your queen? But I'm just a princess, dear."_**

 ** _Saddle Strap's eyes widened as he realised what he'd said. "I did mean princess... I'm sorry. Please forgive-"_**

 ** _She brushed against his side as she walked by him. Trotting around him to his other side, she gently placed her lips upon his cheek and kissed very lightly. "You're perfectly fine, dear."_**

 ** _The guard pony looked fairly surprised. He'd been kissed by a princess. He slowly turned his head to face her. "Princess..."_**

 ** _She grinned and kissed him again, this time on the lips. He kissed back almost instantly. There was no denying she'd been interested in this guard for a long while, and it was no secret that his interest for her was almost as strong._**

 ** _She released him and trotted away, giggling, leaving Saddle Strap alone in the room. She slipped through the door and down the hall, kindly greeting her guards and cleaners as she went along. They all waved back at her._**

 ** _Starlight then proceeded making her way to the courtyard. The garden was beautiful this time of year. Everything was just perfect._**

 ** _Starlight Shine was an alicorn. Starlight Shine woke up the next morning and spread her wings. The joints cracked, causing her to sigh with relaxation. She did the same with her back, stretching out and letting it crack. She stepped out onto the balcony of her castle. It was a good day out, and her guards were being kind. Her house maid entered, carrying a tray with toast and tea on it in her magic aura, setting it out on a small side-table for Starlight. The tea was not flavoured._**

 ** _The door guard let the house maid out and then closed the door behind her. He turned to Starlight and eyed her over very carefully._**

 ** _"What's wrong, Saddle Strap?" She watched him carefully as he approached her side._**

 ** _"Nothing, ma'am. You just look quite lovely today." He smiled, removing his helmet and setting it down on the table._**

 ** _"Thank you Saddle. You're always so kind to me."_**

 ** _"Anything for you, my queen." His smile was... Kind of adorable, to be honest._**

 ** _Starlight began carefully, slowly moving towards Saddle Strap. "Anything for your queen? But I'm just a princess, dear."_**

 ** _Saddle Strap closed his eyes as he realised what he'd said. "I meant princess... I'm sorry. Forgive-"_**

 ** _She brushed against his side as she walked by him. Trotting around him to his other side, she gently placed her lips upon his cheek and kissed very lightly. "You're fine, dear."_**

 ** _The guard pony looked at her. He'd been kissed by a princess. "Princess..."_**

 ** _She grinned and kissed him again, this time on the lips. He kissed back almost instantly. There was no denying she'd been interested in this guard for a long while, and it was no secret that his interest for her was fairly strong._**

 ** _She released him and trotted away, smiling, leaving Saddle Strap alone. She slipped through the door and down the hall, kindly greeting her guards and cleaners as she went along. Most of them waved back._**

 ** _Starlight then proceeded making her way to the courtyard. The garden was colourful this time of year. Everything was perfect._**

 ** _Starlight Shine was an alicorn. Starlight Shine woke up the next morning and spread her wings. The joints cracked, and she sighed. She did the same with her back, stretching out and letting it crack. She looked out the window of her castle. It was a good day out. Her house maid entered, carrying a tray with toast and a teacup on it in her magic aura, setting it out on a small side-table for Starlight. The teacup was empty._**

 ** _The door guard let the house maid out and then closed the door behind her. He turned to Starlight and eyed her over._**

 ** _"Yes, Saddle Strap?" She watched him as he approached her side._**

 ** _"Nothing, ma'am. You just look lovely today." He smiled, removing his helmet and dropping it on the ground._**

 ** _"Thank you Saddle. You're kind to me."_**

 ** _"Anything for you, princess." His smile was... Kind of adorable, to be honest._**

 ** _Starlight began carefully, slowly moving towards Saddle Strap. "Anything for your princess?"_**

 ** _Saddle Strap closed his eyes and nodded._**

 ** _She brushed against his side as she walked by him. Trotting around him to his other side, she gently placed her lips upon his cheek and kissed. "You're fine."_**

 ** _The guard pony looked at her. "Princess..."_**

 ** _She kissed him again, this time on the lips. He didn't kiss back. There was no denying she'd been interested in this guard for a long while, and it was no secret that his interest for her was weak at best._**

 ** _She released him and trotted away sadly, leaving Saddle Strap alone. She slipped through the door and down the hall, greeting her guards and cleaners as she went along. Some waved back._**

 ** _Starlight then proceeded making her way to the courtyard. The garden was dreary this time of year._**

 ** _Starlight Shine was a pegasus. Starlight Shine woke up the next morning and stretched her wings. She looked out the window of her home. It was a good day out. Her husband entered, carrying a plate of toast on his wing, setting it down on a small table for Starlight._**

 ** _Her husband then turned and closed the door. He turned to Starlight and eyed her over._**

 ** _"Yes, Saddle Strap?" She watched him as he approached her side._**

 ** _"Nothing, dear. You look lovely today." He smiled, removing his cap and hanging it on a hook._**

 ** _"Thank you. You're too kind."_**

 ** _"Anything for you, my princess." His smile was... Kind of adorable, to be honest._**

 ** _Starlight began carefully, slowly moving towards Saddle Strap. "I'm not a princess..."_**

 ** _Saddle Strap closed his eyes and nodded._**

 ** _She brushed against his side as she walked by him. Trotting around him to his other side, she gently placed her lips upon his cheek and kissed. She giggled._**

 ** _Her husband looked at her. "Starlight..."_**

 ** _She kissed him again, this time on the lips. He didn't kiss back. There was no denying she loved her husband, but it was no secret that his interest for her was weak at best._**

 ** _He released her and trotted away slowly, leaving Starlight Shine alone._**

 ** _Starlight looked out the window at her little garden. The garden was feeble this time of year._**

 ** _Starlight Shine was a pegasus. Starlight Shine woke up the next morning and stretched her wings. She looked out the window of her house. It was a dark day out. Her boyfriend entered._**

 ** _He turned and closed the door. He turned to Starlight and eyed her over._**

 ** _"Hello, Saddle Strap." She watched him as he approached her side._**

 ** _"You look lovely today." He removed his cap and hung it on a hook._**

 ** _"Thank you."_**

 ** _"Anything for you, dear." His smile was... Too fake, to be honest._**

 ** _Starlight began slowly moving towards Saddle Strap._**

 ** _She brushed against his side as she walked by him. Trotting around him to his other side, she gently placed her lips upon his cheek and kissed._**

 ** _Her boyfriend looked at her. "Starlight..."_**

 ** _She kissed him again, this time on the lips. He turned away. There was no denying she loved her boyfriend, but it was no secret that his interest was in somepony else._**

 ** _He backed away and left, leaving Starlight Shine alone._**

 ** _Starlight looked out the window at her little garden. The garden was dead this time of year._**

 ** _Starlight Shine was an earth pony. Starlight Shine woke up the next morning. She looked out the window of her house. It was a rainy day out. Her friend entered._**

 ** _He turned and closed the door. He looked Starlight over._**

 ** _"Hello, Saddle Strap." She watched him as he approached her side._**

 ** _"You look well." He removed his cap and hung it on a hook._**

 ** _"Thank you."_**

 ** _Starlight began slowly moving towards Saddle Strap._**

 ** _She brushed against his side as she walked by him. Trotting around him to his other side, she gently placed her lips upon his cheek and kissed._**

 ** _Her friend looked at her. "Starlight..."_**

 ** _She kissed him again, this time on the lips. He pulled away. There was no denying she loved her friend, but it was no secret that he had no affection for her._**

 ** _He sighed and left, leaving Starlight Shine alone._**

 ** _Starlight looked out the window and sighed._**

 ** _Starlight Shine was an earth pony. Starlight Shine woke up the next morning. She looked out the window of her house. It was a rainy day out._**

 ** _There was no denying she would love a friend, but she had none._**

 ** _She sighed and sat down, alone._**

 ** _Starlight just stared out the window._**

 ** _Starlight Shine was an earth pony. Starlight Shine woke up in the morning. She looked out the window of her hospital room. It was raining._**

 ** _She sighed and fell back asleep._**

 ** _Starlight Shine was once an earth pony. Starlight Shine did not wake up in the morning. It was raining._**


End file.
